Turnover Life
by MF Dark Youko
Summary: Namikaze Naruto,salah satu dari klan Namikaze yang selamat dari pembantaian. bersama jiwanya yang besar dan keinginan untuk mendapat hidup yang dia inginkan,menjalani kehidupan didalam perputaran kehidupan...(Bad summary).
1. Chapter 1 : THE BEGINING

TURNOVER LIFE

Disclamer: yang jelas bukan punya saya

Rating : T

Genre : Adventure,Drama,Fantasy,Romance,Friendship

Summary : Kehidupan akan terus berputar meski engkau terjatuh.

Maka teruslah melankah untuk menemukan akhir yang kau inginkan

Warning : Gaje,Abal,Typo,OOC,Smart and Strong!Naru

A/N : Maaf saya author baru disini apabila ada kesalahan penulisan kata saya mohon maaf

...

**FIRST CHAPTER : THE BEGINING**

**Kuchiyose no jutsu**

POOF

Muncul kepulan asap yang besar didepan gerbang konoha gakure,seketika asap itu menghilang munculah kyubi .Banyak warga yang panik akibat munculnya kyubi.

''Cepat panggil hokage,desa kita diserang'' ucap seorang shinobi konoha kepada salah satu teman yang sedang menghadang kyubi agar tidak masuk kedesa.

"H'ai" ucap teman shinobi itu,dan dia pun segera meleset kegedung hokage meninggalkan yang lain yang sedang menahan kyubi.

HOKAGE HOUSE

Muncul kilatan kuning beserta minato yang sedang menggendong mei ala bridel style.

"Minato...kenapa... ?" lirih mei yang sekarang sudah diletakan oleh minato didalam box bayi bersebelahan dengan bayi perempuan berambut pirang alami A.K.A Naruko,dan mei langsung memeluk erat tubuh bayi naruko.

Minato yang melihat istrinya sedih mengngepal tangannya kuat kuat,setelah itu dia mengambil persediaan kunai hiraishin sebanyak-banyaknya memasang rompie jonin dan jubah hokagenya

"Aku akan kembali" ucap minato dan langsung meleset keluar.

...

Didepan gerbang konoha terlihat banyak shinobi konoha yang berusaha menahan kyubi termasuk Hiruzen sang shandaime hokage hingga yondaime datang.

"shandaime-sama kyubi terlalu kuat dia tak bisa dibunuh,bagaimana ini ? Tanya shinobi konoha kepada Hiruzen.

"Kita tunggu sampai Minato datang" kata hiruzen kepada shinobi konoha yang dibalas dengan ''h'ai'' oleh shinobi konoha itu.

Saat pandangngan kyubi beralih kedepan semua direksipun mengngikuti arah pandang kyubi,disana mereka semua melihat yondaime berdiri diatas pahatan wajah.

Kyubi menggeram marah,dia membuka mulutnya lebar dan terciptalah gumpalan energi yang bisa disebut bijuudama yang langsung dimuntahkan oleh kyubii kearah yondaime

"Sungguh energi yang besar...tapi tak akan kubiarkan'' setelah mengucapkan itu minato membuat seringkai segel tangan dengan cepat.

**JIKUKAN NINJUTSU : BURAKKUHORU**

Seketika bijuudama itu menghilang seperti dihisap oleh potal dimensi yang dibuat oleh minato. Semua yang melihat itu takjub oleh kemampuan minato dan dengan itu minato langsung meleset ketempat Hiruzen dan para ninja konoha berada.

''Apa kau punya cara minato?'' Tanya hiruzen kepada minato yang baru sampai ditempat mereka.

''Aku sedang mencari caranya,tetapi aku harus menemukan orang yang mengngendalikan kyubi sekarang'' kata minato kepada hiruzen yang terkejut atas perkataan minato barusan

''Apa kau bilang kyuubi dikendalikan, siapa yang bisa mengngendalikannya selain uchiha madara'' tanya hiruzen dengan muka shoknya.

''entahlah tapi aku mendapat firasat madara masih hidup,dan yang mengngendalikan kyubi adalah madara'' kata minato kepada hiruzen yang disambut oleh wajah shok hiruzen

''Tapi bagaimana bisa madara hidup,bukan kah madara telah mati saat bertarung dengan shodai-sama di vally of the end'' kata hiruzen kepada minato masih dengan wajah shoknya.

''Entahlah,mungkin saja dia membiarkan ekssetasinya mati agar semua tau bahwa dia sudah mati,tapi sekarang dia muncul untuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada konoha'' jelas minato panjang lebar.

Hiruzen yang mendengarnya masih tak lepas dari shoknya tapi dia kemudian menjawab. ''Tapi mungkin yang kau katakan ada benarnya,dan sekarang bagaimana ini ?'' tanya hiruzen

''Sekarang aku harus mencari orang yang mengontrol kyubi dan melepas kendalinya buntuk kyuubi'' jawab minato.

Hiruzen mengnganguk''baiklah akan kuurus disini'' kata hiruzen.

''Arigatou,aku pergi dulu'' kata minato dan meleset pergi meniggalkan hiruzen.

'Hati-hati minato' batin hiruzen dan segerah beralih ke kyubi untuk menahannya bersama shinobi konoha lainnya.

TEMPAT EVAKUASI PENDUDUK

''Itachi,shisui kita harus membantu shandaime-sama dan yang lainnya menahan kyubi'' kata seorang anak berumur 9 tahun,dia memiliki rambut pirang alami dan memakai chunin vest dan celana hitam anbu style dia lah Namikaze Naruto orang selain minato yang selamat dari pembantaian klan Namikaze,saat ini dia sedang berkumpul dengan 3 temannya yaitu kushina,itachi dan shisui

''Apa maksudmu naruto,aku tak ingin mati muda'' kata shisui membantah ajaskasn naruto.

''Ini demi kepentingan konoha baka,jika kau tak ingin ikut biar aku dan itachi yang pergi'' kata naruto kemudian dia melirk itachi''apa kau akan ikut denganku itachi''tanya naruto kepada itachi yang ada disebelahnya.

''Jika ini demi konoha akan aku lakukan''kata itachi yang mulai berdiri diikuti oleh naruto.

''Baguslah,ayo kita pergi'' mereka berduapun mulai melangkah sebelum mereka diintruksi berhenti oleh sebuah suara.

''Tunggu aku akan ikut'' mereka berdua pun beralih keasal suara itu dan melihat shisui berdiri dibelakang mereka dengan wajah tertunduk''aku tak akan membiarkan kalian berdua tanpa aku,bukankah kita sahabat jadi kita harus slalu bersamakan'' ucap shisui dengan mata berkaca kepada naruto dan itachi.

''Kau memang sahabat sejati shisui'' kata naruto dengan tersenyum tulus kepada shisui dan itachi hanya tersenyum kecil walau itu sebenar nya senyum tulus miliknya.

''Aku juga ikut'' pandangan mereka semua beralih keasal suara itu dan menemukan kushina yang sedasng berdiri didekat mereka''aku tak akan membiarkan kalian pergi tanpa aku'' ucap kushina.

''Tapi kushna-chan kau bisa-''kata naruto sebelum terpotong oleh ucapan kushina''aku tetap akan ikut naruto-kun dan kau tak akan bisa menghentikan ku'' ucap kushina dengan raut muka serius.

'tidak ada cara lain' batin naruto,seketika naruto menghilang dengan sunshin dan muncul dibelakang kushina.

''maafkan aku kushina-chan''dengan itu naruto langsung memukul tengkuk kushina dan membuat kushina pingsan,naruto pun langsung mengangkat kushina dan meletakannya dikursi panjang didekatnya.

''ayo kita harus pergi secepatnya''kata naruto kepada itachi dan shisui yang dibalas anggukan oleh mereka berdua,dan mereka segera meleset pergi dari situ.

...

DENGAN MINATO.

'Dimana dia,sial'umpat minato dalam hati.

''Kau mencariku,Hokage-sama''pandangan minato beralih kearah suara itu dan menemukan pria bertopeng yang tadi mensummon kyuubi.

''KAU,kenapa kau melakukan ini'' marah minato kepada orang bertopeng itu.

''Kau bertanya kenapa,bukan kah sudah jelas balas dendam''kata orang itu santai,minato hendak mengatakan tetapi dipotong oleeh pria itu''sesi mengngobrol selesai ayo kita mulai pertarungannya''setelah mengucapkan itu pria bertopeng itu meleset keara minato.

DIDEPAN GERBANG

Kyubi makin memgngamuk diapun mengngebas kakinya secara vertical kearah para shinobi konoha yang hanya pasrah menunggu ajal,tetapi muncul tiga anak yang berumur sekitar 9 tahun dan salah satunya membuat seringkai segel tangan dengan cepat.

**JIGOKU HEKI NO JUTSU.**

Seketika muncul sepuluh lapis gerbang menahan serangan kyubi yang menghabiskan seengah dari gerbang itu.

''Huh hampir saja'' kata naruto yang baru saja selesai melakukan jutsunya.

''Apa kalian semua tak apa'' tanya shisui kepada semua ninja konoha

''Kami tak apa terimakasih,naruto,shisui,itachi''kata salah satu ninja konoha.

''Syukurlah,untung sang hebat shisui datang tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan kalian'' yang lain hanya sweatdrop mendengar penuturan shisui.

''Naruto,shisui,itachi apa yang kalian lakukan disini?'' naruto,shisui,itachi beserta ninja konoha yang mendengar suara itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan hiruzen yang berdiri didekat mereka.

TBC

**Bagaimana cerita saya Reader-sama,apa kah memuaskan?**

**Dan maaf apa bila jelek dan tidak bagus soalnya saya author baru disini,dan hanya satu hal yang ingin saya sampaikan disini saya buat naruto dan kushina itu seumuran dan mungkin akan saya buat mereka berpasangan dan mungkin bisa ada perubahan Rating,dan hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan...Terakhir...**

**Tolong berikan keritik dan saran kalian lewat riview atau pm saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE RNR!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Great Soul

TURNOVER LIFE

Disclamer: yang jelas bukan punya saya

Rating : T

Genre : Adventure,Drama,Fantasy,Romance,Friendship

Summary : Kehidupan akan terus berputar meski engkau terjatuh.

Maka teruslah melankah untuk menemukan akhir yang kau inginkan

Warning : Gaje,Abal,Typo,OOC,Smart and Strong!Naru

A/N : Maaf saya author baru disini apabila ada kesalahan penulisan kata saya mohon maaf

Oya naruto akan saya buat punya sharingan nantinya tetapi masih lama.

...

Chapter 2 : Great Soul.

"Sandaime-sama" ucap semua orang.

"Naruto,shisui,itachi seharusnya kalian mengevakuasi penduduk bukan berada disini" ucap hiruzen.

"Kami hanya ingin membantu sandaime-sama"ucap naruto yang disambut wajah kaget hiruzen.

"APA,kalian pikir ini apa,ini berbahaya walau kalia-"ucap hiruzen terhenti saat melihat Naruto bersujud dihadapannya"tolong sandaime-sama,kami sangat mencitai desa ini dan banyak penduduk yang akan mati jika kyubi tidak segera dikalahkan,maka dari itu ijinkan kami membantu" ucap dan shisui yang melihat itu mengikuti Naruto sujud dihadapan hiruzen.

Hiruzen menghela nafas berat"Baiklah kalian aku ijin kan membantu tetapi dengan satu syarat"ucap hiruzen menjeda kalimatnya,naruto,shisui dan itachi yang mendengar it menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kalian tidak boleh mati" mendengar perkataan hiruzen membuat mereka bertiga tersenyum"H'ai,Arigatou sandaime-sama" balas mereka bertiga.

Sayangnya adegan drama itu harus berhenti ketika mereka mendengar auman kyubi dan mereka segara meleset kearah kyubi dngan mengeluarkan berbagai jutsu tetapi kyubi hanya menhibaskan ekornya untuk menepis serangan2 itu.

Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam dia langsung meleset kearah kyubi sesampai berada didekat kyubi dengan jarak 5 m dari kyubi dengan posisi melayang diudara dia lansung membuat seringkai segel tangan dengan cepat.

**Fuuton : Fuatsu Shinku.**

Seketika muncul tekanan angin yang kuat menerjang kyubi hingga terseret beberapa meter semua mata yang memandang takjub akan kemampan naruto tak terkecuali hiruzen tetapi kemudian hiruzen tersenyum.

"Ternyata anak itu memang hebat" ucap hiruzen.

FLASHBACK

Terlihat seorng anak kecil berumur 4 tahun dia memiliki rambut pirang alami dialah naruto menangis didepan monumen pahlawan.

"Hiks...kenapa mereka mengambil orang-orang yang aku sayangi...hiks... apa salah keluargaku dan klanku" ucap anak itu sesenggukan.

Dari belakang pohon hiruzen melihat itu semua dengan tatapan iba,dia segera menghampiri naruto untuk menenangkannya,sesampai ditempat naruto dia segera menepuk pundaknya.

Naruto sontak terkejut dan melihat orang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang dan menemukan hiruzen yang tengah tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

Sontak naruto langsung menghapus air matanya"sandaime-sama"ucap naruto.

"Tak apa naruto naruto-kun aku tau penderutaanmu" hiruzen pun maju kedepan monumen itu dan melihat ukiran nama-nama dimonumen itu"orangtuamu dan para anggota klan bukan tanpa alasan untuk membuat mereka menjadi korban dari pembantaian yang dilakukan iwa gakure" hiruzen menjeda kata-katanya sebelum melanjutkan"mereka melakukan ini demi melindungi desa tercinta ini dan orang-orng yang mereka sayangi,termasuk orang tuamu yang melakukan ini demi melindungimu,mereka dengan jiwa yang besar berhasil melindungii orang-orang yang berharga bagi mereka,sekarang kau tau mereka melakukan ini demi apa naruto-kun!" ucap hiruzen.

Naruto yang mendengar itu menangis sejadi-jadinya yang langsung ditenangkan oleh hiruzen dengan cara memeluk erat naruto denagn mengausap-usapkan punggung naruto.

Setelah naruto berhenti menangis dia segera melepas pelukannya dan berkata kepada hiruzen"aku akan meneruskan cita-cita orang tuaku dan klan ku melndungi desa ini,desa yang mereka cntai dngan jiwa yang besar seorang namikaze" hiruzen yang mendengar itu tersenyum lembut kepada naruto dia mengusap-usap rambut naruto dan naruto membalasnya juga dengan senyum lembut senyum yang akhir-akhir ini jarang ia tmpakan.

"Tetapi sandaime-sama aku tidak bsa menuruskan cita-cita itu sekarang,aku terlal lemah" ucap naruto dengan wajah tertunduk sehingga emosinya tak tampak oleh bayangan rambutnya,hiruzen yang mendengar itu tersenyum dan memegang pundak naruto.

"Tenang saja aku akan melatihmu naruto-kun untuk menjadi kuat seperti yang kau ingin kan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagimu dan mewujudkan cita-citamu" naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang.

"Arigatou sandaime-sama" ucap naruto.

FLASHBACK OFF

Hiruzen tersenyum mengingat memori itu,tetapi dia segera tersadar oleh auman kyubi dia melihat naruto yang sedang berusaha menghindari serangan kyubi,hiruzen yang melihat itu segra melakukan segel tangan dengan cepat.

**Kuchiyose no jutsu.**

POOF

Muncul kepulan asap setelah asap itu menghilang muncul seekor kera putih"kenapa kau memanggilku hiruzen" tanya kera itu"kau lhat itu" ucap hiruzen seraya menujukan jari telunjuknya kearah depan.

Pandangan kera itu beralh kearah yang ditunjuk hiruzen dan matanya terbelalak"bu-bukankah itu kyubi" kera itu tergagap"ya itu masalahnya sekarang berubahlah,aku harus cepat mebantu naruto-kun" ucap hiruzen"baiklah" setelah berkata begitu kera itu berubah menjadi tongkat.

Dan hiruzen segera meleset kearah kyubi untuk membantu naruto

DENGAN MINATO

Saat ini minato dan pria bertopeng itu sedang beradu kunai,bunyi tabrakan kunai terngiang dimalam penyerangan minato tampak kewelahan karna setiap serangan yang dia tujukan kepada pria itu,serangannya selalu menembus tubuhnya bagaikan hantu.

'ah sial ni tak ada gunanya,apa yang harus ku lakukan' batin minato,minato dkejutkan oleh rantai yang mengarah padanya karna posisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menghindar dia hanya pasrah akan keadaan,tetapi nampaknya dewi fortuna masih menyayanginya karna dia mendngar suara orang mengucapkan nama jutsu.

**Doton : Doheki no jutsu**

Muncullah dinding tanah menghalau serangan itu.'DHUAAR'suara dinding tanah yan hancur tetapi cukup untuk menghalau serangan itu.

Ketika minato melihat siapa yang menolongnya dia mengucap satu nama.

"Kakashi"

DIDEPAN GERBANG KONOHA

Hiruzen,naruto,shisui,itachi dan ninja konoha yang lainnya kewelahan menahan kyubi.

"Sandaime-sama bagaimana ini apa yang harus kita lakukan" Tanya naruto kepada hiruzen.

Hiruzen menghela nafas kemudian menjawab"sepertinya tidak ada cara lain naruto-kun"naruto yang melihat itu menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung"apa maksud anda"tana naruto kebingungan.

"Aku akan mengngorbankan nyawa ku untuk melakukan shiki fuujin" naruto yang mendengar itu shok setengah mati"ta-ta-tapi aku-"ucapan naruto terpotong oleh hiruzen"ini satu-satunya cara naruto-kun,aku juga ingin mati untuk melindungi hal-hal yang berharga bagiku temasuk desa ini karna itulah cita-citaku naruto-kun,cita-cita kita"naruto yang mendengar itu tak kuasa menahan tangis,kata-kata itu kata-kata yang pernah hiruzen katakan kepadanya.

FLASHBACK

"Naruto-kun,kemarilah" panggil hiruzen kepada bocah lima tahun yang tak lain adalah naruto.

"Ya,ada apa sandaime-sama"tanya naruto yang sudah berada didekat hiruzen.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu"ucap hiruzen kepada naruto seraya tersenyum,naruto yang mendengar itu menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung"apa itu"tanya naruto.

"Aku ingin menenyakan apa kau memilki orang yang kau sayangi atau cita-citamu?" tanya hiruzen..

"Tentu saja ada akuu menyayangi sandaime-sama,teman-temanku dan juga semuua orang didesa ini dan cita-citakuu adalah mati melindungi hal berharga bagiku termasuk desa ini"ucap naruto dengan bangga.

Hiruzen yang mendengar itu tersenyum dan mengusap rambut pirang naruto lalu berkata"kalau begitu kita sama,aku juga sama sepertimu naruto-kun"naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Apa kau tau naruto-kun?orang yang dengan jiwa yang besar ingin melindungi hal yang berharga baginya akan menjadi lebih kuat" ucap hiruzen tersenyum kepada naruto.

"emmm" naruto mengngangguk seraya tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah kita berjuang bersama-sama untuk mewujdkan cita-cita kita bagaimana naruto-kun"kata hiruzen seraya memajukan kepalan tangannya kearah naruto yang disambut aduan tinju oleh naruto.

FLASHBACK OFF

Hiruzen mengusap-usap kepala naruto"kau ingatkan janji kita,jad kau harus meneruskan perjuangan kita naruto-kun".

"Baiklah akan aku lakukan" ucap naruto yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Baiklah ayo kita lakukan"ucap hiruzen dan naruto hanya mengnganguk.

"Tetapi ada satu masalah,kepada siapa kita menyegel kyubi"ucap naruto,Hiruzen yang mendengar itu bepikir sebelum menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengngorbankan bayi minato" ucapan hiruzen sontak membuat naruto terkejut sebelum menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kita harus menjemput anaknya,shisui,itachi tolng kalian urus ini sementara aku akan kembali"ucap naruto kepada mereka dan dibalas anggukan oleh mereka.

Hiruzen dan naruto segera meleset dan meninggalkan mereka kerumah hokage.

HOKAGE HOUSE

Naruto dan hiruzen muncul dirumah hokage,sehingga membuat mei terkejut tetapi dia langsng lega saat melihat sapa yang datang"mei-chan boleh ak berbicara padamu"ucap hiruzen.

"tentu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan hiruzen-jiji" ucap mei.

"boleh aku memakai anak mu untuk menyegel kyubi"ucap hiruzen.

Mei langsung shok"APA,aku tak akan membiarkan itu jika untuk menyegel kenapa tidak pada ku"kata mei.

"Kia tak bsa berbua apa-apa lagi dan kita tidak bisa mengngorbankan anak warga dan jika kau dan dalam kondisi ini kau akan mati dan kyuubi akan lepas kembal" mei yang mendengar itu menghela nafas berat dngan berat hati dia menyanggupinya"baiklah"

"Arigatou" ucap hiruzen dan mengngambil bayi naruko dan pergi bersama naruto untuk melakukan penyegelan

'Semoga kau baik-bik sajja naruko'batin mei.

DIDEPAN GERBANG KONOHA

Hiuzen dan naruto datang dengan hiruzen membawa naruko,hiruzen membuat altar penyegelan dan menaruh naruko disana,hiiruzen melirk naruto dan mengnganguk.

Naruto yang melihat itu segera meleset bersama shisui dan itachi kearah kyuubi,shisui dan itachi melompat kesisi kri dan kanan kyuubi dan naruto berhenti dihadapan kyuubi membuat seringkai segel tangan dengan cepat dan menghentakkan tnannya ketanah.

**Fasunachen no jutsu**.

Dari dalam tanah muncul rantai2 rasaksa mengikat kyuubi,kyuubi mengaum langsung jatuh terduduk ditanah karne kehabisan chakra.

Sedangkan shisui dan itachi yang melihat itu merapal segel tangan yang sama dengan cepat.

**Doton : Shisho heki no jutsu.**

Ucap mereka berdua dan dari dalam tanah muncul dinding yang mengapit kyuubi"SEKARANG"Ucap mereka.

Hiruzen yang mendengar intruksi itu segera merapal segel tangan"**Shiki fuujin**" ucapnya dan dibelakang hiruzen mn cul dewa kematian,hiruzen segera meleset kesana dan menarik roh kyuubi dngan bantuan dewa kemtian dan menaruhnya kepada naruko.

Hiruzen terengah-engah sebelum jatuh tumbang.

TBC

Bagaimana chapterkali ini apakah memuaskan?

Dan maaf tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan para reader yang minta wordnya dipanjangi soalnya author sibuk.

Dan terakhir tolong berikan kritik dan saran kalian dengan cara review atau PM saya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PLEASE RNR


End file.
